General Gau
General Gau was a lightweight robot that competed in the final three seasons of BattleBots. It was built by three MIT students for their senior thesis who called themselves Team Goosebearys after a local food truck. The robot's name was derived from the headline dish of Mary Chung's, a Chinese restaurant frequented by MIT students. It was a dome-shaped robot with interchangeable weapons. The more prominent weapon was a curved plow for ramming and overturning, and the other was a a pair of spinning flails with padlocks on the ends. It was equipped with powerful magnets to bind it to the floor. These magnets were so powerful that General Gau could drive upside-down on a sheet of steel. General Gau's best performance was reaching the seeds' entry round in Season 4.0 and losing to Tentoumushi. General Gau was upgraded for Season 5.0, making it a flatter, more invertible design. Team member William Garcia was the son of Nola Garcia, driver of Buddy Lee Don't Play in the Street. Robot History Season 3.0 Ganaral Gau's only fight in Season 3.0 was against Black Warrior. General Gau got off to a good start, dominating Black Warrior and driving it into the spikestrip. However, one of General Gau's rams knocked the radio receiver loose and it stopped moving. General Gau was counted out and Black Warrior won by KO at 1:28. This meant that General Gau was eliminated from the tournament. Despite being eliminated early in the tournament, General Gau fought in an exhibition match with Nibbler, SMD, Mordicus, Gungnire and Reactore against Jay Leno's robot Chinkilla. General Gau was on the attack for most of the fight, but was unable to cause much damage or do much of anything besides being aggressive. General Gau was immobilized near the halfway point, but then revived for the final quarter of the match. It is unknown which team won at the end of the rumble. Season 4.0 General Gau fought Robot X in its first Season 4.0 battle. General Gau was slow, but extremely steady thanks to the magnetic wheels. Robot X was much faster, though. Gau pushed Robot X around at first, then it tried spinning and got in a couple of non-serious hits. The bots circled each other and pushed lightly, neither able to land a solid hit. Robot X's overhead thwack never once found its mark, but it beat the heck out of the floor. General Gau seemed to have a slight advantage all though the match, although its high, domed shape made it hard for it to get all the way under an opponent and/or push them a long distance, but General Gau still won a 27-18 judge's decision. General Gau then fought Concretor in the next preliminary round. At the start of the match, Concretor was apparently high-centered some, its wheels just spun, barely moving, and General Gau came over and pushed it. Both robots' motion seemed a bit jerky after that; General Gau probably because the magnet wheels were giving too much traction and Concretor's wheels were barely touching the ground. General Gau slowly pushed Concretor against the spikestrip. By that point, Concretor was immobilized and General Gau was hitting it a few more times. Concretor was counted out and General Gau won by KO. This victory put General Gau in the final preliminary round, where it faced Crashius Clay. Crashius Clay dominated the fight at the beginning, but General Gau managed to get the upper hand near the end as it was able to push Crashius Clay into the spike strip. As the fight ended, Crashius Clay's motors caught fire and General Gau was awarded the win on a slim 25-20 judge's decision. This win put General Gau to the TV rounds, where it faced Tentoumushi 7.0. Tentoumushi 7.0 won by KO at 1:38 and General Gau was eliminated from the tournament again. General Gau wasn't finished, however, as it participated the lightweight consolation rumble at the end of the tournament. It started off strong, but was rammed into the wall by Bulldog about 15 seconds in was impaled on the spikestrip, moving slightly, but never rejoining the fray. It did get pushed back into the middle of the BattleBox by The Crusher near the end of the battle though. In the end, Dr. Inferno Jr. and The Crusher were declared the winners of the consolation rumble and General Gau lost. Season 5.0 Despite reaching the round of 32 in Season 4.0, General Gau had to go through the qualifiers again in Season 5.0. General Gau's only match in Season 5.0 was against Death Ray. Death Ray won on a 35-10 judge's decision and General Gau was eliminated from the tournament once again. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 3 *Losses: 4 Category:Competitors Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Lightweight Robots Category:US Robots Category:Robots from Schools or Universities Category:Robots with Spikes Category:Robots with Flails Category:Battlebots Rumble competitors Category:Robots with Interchangeable Weapons Category:Food Based Robots Category:Robots with more losses than wins Category:Battlebots Season 3.0 competitors Category:Battlebots Season 4.0 competitors Category:Battlebots Season 5.0 competitors Category:Robots from Massachusetts